Chocolate
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Preparar chocolate puede ser muy divertido... y más si eres ayudado por la persona que te gusta... LAVEN


**Chocolate…**

El legendario 14 de Febrero… ¿En que les hace pensar estas tres simples palabras? Pues al amor, amistad, osos de peluche... ¡Chocolates! ¡¡No podría faltar éste delicioso manjar!!

Cabe mencionar que también es un día en el que puedes declarártele a ese "alguien" especial (kukuku), no es que sea el único día, pero un toque de comercialización no hace daño a nadie, ¿ne?

Los mounstros de la mercadotecnia han hecho que ésta celebración se esparza por casi todo el mundo… y ya sea por tradición, obligación, gusto, o influencia de la industria, se tiende a obsequiar un chocolate: puede ser a los amigos, familiares, al perro, o a quien te guste.

Hay que mencionar que la Orden Oscura, hogar de los apóstoles de Dios, no está libre de este día… y menos cuando hay mujeres cerca (porque, quieran o no, ellas son las que empiezan con éstas cosas)

Y, aunque sean exorcistas, aquellos que deben luchar contra el Conde del Milenio y la familia de Noé, aunque todos los días estén cerca de la muerte, NINGUNO está libre de tener corazón, y, por lo tanto, de querer ser amado por alguien (Wiii!!)

Éste es el caso de nuestro querido, encantador, tierno y apetecible Moyashi-chan… que, aunque no tiene la más mínima sospecha, su vida cambiará pronto (yo me encargo de eso MUHAHAHAHAHA)

**-¿14 de Febrero? –** preguntaba un confundido peliblanco**- ¿Es un día especial?**

**-¡¡Claro que si!!! –** respondía indignada la china **- ¡Es el día del amor y la amistad!!** – sus ojos se volvieron corazones **– Es un día en el que se obsequian chocolates a tus amigos, familiares… ¡o a la persona que te gusta!**

**-Pero no sólo chocolates –** continuó Miranda **– También puede ser algún objeto, como peluches, portarretratos, ropa, cosas así**

**-¿En serio?**

Era el 12 de Febrero por la tarde; como de costumbre Allen se había dirigido al comedor para ingerir sus sagrados alimentos

Luego de que Jerry le preparara algo, se había sentado con sus compañeras para pasar un rato agradable (Si es que esa es la palabra correcta)

**-Miranda-san tiene razón –** apoyó Lenalee – **Aunque es más significativo un chocolate –** suspiró **– Y más cuando lo preparas tu mismo**

**-Pero el chocolate hecho a mano sólo se le regala a la persona que te gusta – **dijo una vocecita que venía de sus espaldas – **¿Verdad chicas?**

**-Hola Lavi –** respondió la china **- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Lo de siempre: tengo hambre –** se sentó junto a Moyashi **– Aunque no tanta como Allen –** miró la enorme pila de platos con una gotera en la cabeza **–Eso sí es tener apetito **

**-No tanto –** le sonrió encantadoramente **– Ahora no tenía mucha hambre; Jerry-san me preparó algo ligero**

**-Con que ligero– **le acarició la cabeza juguetonamente **- Tú nunca cambias, ¿ne?**

**-Bue… bueno… - **un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas **- ¿Qué… que decías del chocolate?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Si! –** sonrió relajado **– Tengo entendido que los chocolates hechos por uno mismo sólo se le regalan a la persona que te gusta**

**-Así es – **apoyó Lenalee **– El esfuerzo y la dedicación al hacerlo sólo puede estar dirigida a la persona que quieres** – sonrió **– Pero, ¿tú como sabes?**

**-JOJOJO –** su pecho se infló como un globo **– No es por alardear, pero he tenido BASTANTE experiencia con éstas cosas: todos los años recibo millares de chocolates por parte de mis admiradoras JOJOJO**

**-Contigo sí se aplica el dicho "Un amor en cada puerto"** – Allen se veía serio **– No podías perder el tiempo durante tus viajes, ¿ne?**

**-Algo así –** se sintió miserable: había hablado demasiado **– El caso es que es algo especial: un chocolate dice más que mil palabras **

**-¿Y aquí hacen algo para celebrar ese día? –** el ánimo había vuelto a Walker

**-Sip –** sonrió **– Entre todos organizamos un pequeño intercambio… ¿se animarían a participar?**

**-Claro –** respondió Miranda **– Admito que no tengo a nadie en especial, pero quiero obsequiarles algo a mis amigos: ustedes son ahora lo más especial para mí **

**-Eso me conmovió **

**-¿Y tú, Allen-kun?**

**-Este…**

**-Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Lenalee –** interrumpió Lavi; de pronto se acercó insinuantemente al oído de Walker**- Dime, Allen-san** –susurró, pero lo suficiente alto para que las chicas oyera **- ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?**

**-¡¡¿EH?!!**

**-¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?-** repitió, y para colmo, con voz muy erótica

Los colores tiñeron la cara del albino: iba de rojo a naranja (o hasta azul)

**-¡¡KYYAA!! –** ambas soltaron un chillido **-¡Que lindo te vez!! ¡¡Estás todo rojo!! **

**-¿Qué me dices, Aaaallen-san? **- ya se había apartado y ahora le sonreía travieso **-¿Quién te gusta?**

**-Bueno… -**se veía nervioso **– Es que… hay un… un pequeño problema con eso…**

**-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que no te gusta alguien!**

**-No es eso… -** jugaba con sus manos y las mejillas aún estaban rojas **– Si… si hay alguien que me gusta… y… más bien… creo que es algo más que "gustar"…**

**-¡¡¡KYYYYAAAA!!! –** ahora también Lavi se había unido al chillido de sus amigas **-¡¡Allen!! ¡¡Estás enamorado!!**

**-¡¡SHHH!!! ¡Bajen la voz!**

**-¡Sugoi! –** habló Lenalee **- ¡Con que estás enamorado! ¡Que genial!**

**-¿Y quien es? –** continuó Miranda **– Nos lo dirás, ¿verdad?**

**-Este…**

**-¡Vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! –** se quejó el pelirrojo **– Ahora que me ha picado la curiosidad no hay nada que pueda detenerla –** le señaló con el índice **-¡Te exijo que nos digas quién es!**

**-Ése es el problema –** su expresión cambió totalmente

Sus amigos dejaron los juegos por el momento

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Allen-kun? –** le sonrió relajada **– No puede ser tan malo…**

**-Con que a ti te guste lo demás no importa –** apoyó Lavi **– Y si te interesa tanto, significa que no amas realmente a esa persona **

**-No Lavi, no me estás entendiendo –** aclaró **– No es que no quiera estar con él, pero…**

**-¡¡¡ESPERAAA!!! -** interrumpió bruscamente la china **-¿Oí bien? Dijiste "–Estar con él…"?!!!**

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría

**-¡¡¡¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

El gritó se oyó por todos los rincones del Cuartel

**-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…!!**

**-¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! ¡¡TU ESTAS…!!**

**-Allen… -** el pelirrojo estaba relativamente tranquilo – **No me lo esperaba…**

**-Es… ¡¡Es todo!! ¡¡Es todo lo que les diré!! – **se levantó precipitadamente; su cara aún estaba roja

**- ¡¡Nos vemos!! –** y salió corriendo por el pasillo

**-¡¡Allen-kun!! ¡¡No te vayas!! –** Lenalee salió detrás de él **- ¡¡Tienes que decirme quién es!!**

Ambas figuras se perdieron

**-Así que era eso –** también Miranda se había tranquilizado **– Debo admitir que es un desperdicio: cualquier chica querría salir con Allen-kun**

**-Pero en el corazón no se manda –** suspiró – **Sólo pasa y ya… ¡es más! No te das cuenta hasta que está hecho –** volvió a suspirar **– Un día estabas con él para vigilarlo, otro día por compañerismo, otro día por simpatía, luego por admiración… -** parecía hablar más para sí mismo **– Seguido de confianza… cariño… y de repente, un día común y corriente, te das cuenta que ya no puedes vivir sin él…**

**-Vaya que te gusta Allen-kun, ¿ne?**

¿Are…?

**¡¡¡PPPAASSS!!!!** (Sonido de cuanto tu cara se estrella contra la mesa)

**-Yo… ¡No! ¡¡Noo!! **– algo de sangre escurría por su frente **– Qu… ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! JAJAJAJA** – rió tontamente **- ¡Yo nooo!**

**-Es tonto negarlo cuando tú mismo te delataste, Lavi-kun –** suspiró **– Aunque no es algo que me sorprenda: cualquiera podría enamorarse de él…**

**-Si… - **bajó la cabeza **– Creo que si…**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-Nada… - **su semblante era triste **– Está enamorado de otro: lo acaba de decir…**

**-¿Y por que no habrías tu de ser ese "otro"?**

**-Que le guste un hombre no significa que sea yo**

**-Pero tampoco significa que no lo seas –** suspiró **– No pierdes nada si le dices lo que sientes, ¿Qué tal si resultas ser el afortunado?**

**-Bueno… - **pareció meditarlo – **Creo que tienes razón**…

**-¡Ahí lo tienes! –** sonrió **– También sería lindo que le regalaras algo… ¡¿Qué te parece un chocolate hecho a mano?! , tú mismo lo dijiste: -"el chocolate hecho por uno mismo sólo se le da a la persona que quieres-"**

**-No cabe duda de que el pez muere por su propia boca **

**-Mmmm… tengo un libro de cocina: creo que vienen varias recetas para hacer chocolates –** se levantó del asiento **– Ahora mismo lo buscaré y te lo llevaré a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?**

Y prosiguió a retirarse

**-Así que… a Allen ya le gusta alguien –** no cabía duda: se sentía deprimido **– No me sorprende: un chico como él está en edad de enamorarse –** recargó su frente en la mesa **– Claro que no esperaba que un chico se ganara su corazón, pero eso… también… me dio esperanzas – **cerró los ojos cansado **– Soy patético **

Lavi, o también conocido como Bookman Jr., se había enamorado de "El Destructor del Tiempo"…

Le encantaba estar junto a él, hacerle reír, mirarlo, combatir a su lado, verlo comer…

Todo lo que era Allen Walker le fascinaba de sobremanera… ¿Por qué?, pues no estaba seguro; deducía que era por su valentía y su encantadora preocupación por ayudar a los demás, aunque también cabía decir que no era NADA FEO: ojos plateados, cabello blanco-plateado, sonrisa encantadora, incluso el estigma que marcaba su rostro le daba un toque enigmático… simplemente una BELLEZA

Está situación llevaba alrededor de 4 meses

Claro que, al principio, era un completo infierno:

*Se había enamorado del "Destructor del Tiempo", de alguien que sólo era un objeto de estudio

*Era el sucesor de Bookman, y por lo tanto no necesitaba de un corazón que lo hiciera débil

*(Pero no menos importante) AMBOS ERAN HOMBRES

Y así se podía continuar la lista

Y lo bueno o malo de esto, es que no se resignaba a deshacerse como si nada de éste sentimiento: era cierto que lo hacía débil, pero se sentía feliz, animado, sentía que formaba parte de algo… se sentía vivo…

No se iba a deshacer de algo tan bello

Pero tampoco iba a confesarse: no cuando su declaración provocaría molestia o confusión en su querido Moyashi… no se lo perdonaría…

Aunque… lo que acababa de pasar le daban… ánimos…

Tal vez Miranda tenía razón: ¿Qué tal si resultaba ser el afortunado? ¡¡¿Qué tal si Allen estaba enamorado de él?!! ¡¡Que felicidad sería!!

También estaba lo de hacer el chocolate

**-"No tengo nada que perder"**– pensó más animado –"**Tal vez todo termine en un final feliz "**_** –**_ se levantó **–"¡¡SI!! ¡ME ESFORZARÉ!!"**

Y prosiguió a retirarse a su habitación

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¡¡¡LAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡¡¡PAS!!!** (Sonido de cuando una enorme bota se estrella contra tu cara)

**-¡Dueleee! ¡¡Pandaaa!!! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!**

**-Nada, sólo es costumbre**

**-Grrr**

**-No me gruñas -** prosiguió a sacar una maleta del armario **- ¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Fui a comer algo –** se acercó curioso **- ¿Por qué guardas tus cosas? ¿Vas a alguna parte?**

**-Voy a Italia –** cerró la maleta **– Aunque no quiera, soy un "exorcista" –** haciendo irónica ésta última palabra **– Tengo misión…** - le miró duramente **– Por cuestiones de tiempo temo que no te llevaré…**

**-Oh… ya veo… - **mostró un rostro serio, pero estaba más que feliz; ahora todo sería perfecto: con el abuelo fuera podría hacer el chocolate y declarase con más calma

**-Me iré una semana** – terminó de empacar** – Pero eso no significa que puedas holgazanear: recuerda que tienes trabajo pendiente – **se dirigió a la salida **– Cuando regrese quiero ver esos documentos bien redactados**

**-Seee…**

**-Trata de no meterte en problemas ¿si?, no quiero llegar y encontrarte mutilado por Kanda-san o algo por el estilo**

**-Jejejeje ¡Admite que quieres verme sano y salvo! ¡Se más sincero contigo mismo!**

**-¡¡Idiota!! – **suspiró **– Ya te dije… nos vemos…**

Y salió…

Enseguida, Lavi se tiró en la cama aliviado: ahora las cosas serían más fáciles

**-¿A que hora vendrá Miranda-san?** – se preguntó **– No puedo salir de aquí hasta que venga, si no, lo más probable es que se pierda tratando de encontrarme –** suspiró **– Y… ahora que lo pienso… nunca he preparado chocolate… ¡No debe ser tan difícil! ¡Sólo es derretirlo y darle forma!... creo… -** rió nervioso **– Jejeje… y si no, pues le pediré ayuda a Jerry-san… aunque ese tipo da miedo…**

Miró el reloj en la pared

**-17:45 pm – **suspiró - **¿Qué puedo hacer para entretenerme? –** miró a su alrededor **– Leer es buena opción –** una gotera cayó por su sien **– Como se no tuviera nada mejor que hacer -** suspiró –**Debería hacer mi trabajo… ¡¡¡Naaaaaaaa!!! ¡No quiero!... Supongo que terminaré por leer…**

Buscó algo entre todas las montañas de sabiduría… y se topó con algo titulado "Infortunios de Alonso Ramírez"

Curioso: no recordaba ese libro… ¿sería que Panda lo compró a escondidas?

Quien sabe: el caso era matar algo de tiempo

___________________________________________________________________________________

18:20 pm

**TOC TOC TOC**

_**-"Hallé en mi esposa mucha virtud y merecíle en mi asistencia cariñoso amor, pero fue dicha como soñada, teniendo solos once meses de duración, supuesto que en el primer parto le faltó la vida"**_

**TOC TOC TOC**

_**-"Quedé sin ella a tan no esperado golpe, y para errado todo me volví a la Puebla…"**_

**-¿Lavi-kun? –** sonó una voz detrás de la puerta **-¿Estás ahí?**

**-¡¡Si!! – **contestó; se levantó del cómodo suelo y abrió **-¡Hola Miranda-san!**

**-Lamento la tardanza… es que no lo encontraba- **le extendió un libro de tapas rojas **- Casi no lo usaba –** una aura depresiva la invadió **– Nunca fui buena cocinera…**

**-No… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Y gracias por el libro! Me has salvado la vida**

**-No es nada –** sonrió **– Buena suerte con esto, ¡y también con Allen-kun!**

**-Gracias – **sonrió sinceramente **– Espero que todo tenga un final feliz…**

**-Jejeje … bueno, me voy: tengo cosas que hacer**

**-Sip… ¡Y gracias de nuevo!**

La chica regresó por donde había venido, y Lavi cerró la puerta

**-Con esto puedo empezar** – comenzó a hojear el libro, venían todo tipo de recetas: desde cerdo asado hasta Flan Napolitano… **- Chocolate… chocolate… -** pasaba las hojas - **¿Dónde…?... ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Lo encontré!!**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¿Eh? –** volvió a la puerta **-¿Miranda-san?** – abrió **– Se te olvidó al… ¡¡¡!!!**

**-Etto… Hola Lavi…**

**-Este… - **vaya que estaba sorprendido… sino fuera porque se había agarrado de la perilla se habría ido de espaldas **– Ho… ¡Hola Allen! **

**-Bueno… yo… -** se veía algo nervioso: jugaba desperado con sus manos **– Este… ¿Puedo pasar?, quisiera hablar contigo…**

**-S… ¡Si! ¡Claro! –** le abrió paso **– Adelante…**

**-Gracias… -** y se adentró **- ¡Vaya! ¡Aquí sí que hay libros! –** dijo impresionado –**No por nada son Bookman y su sucesor **

**-Jejeje, tú mismo lo has dicho**

**-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que entro a tu cuarto –** suspiró **– Eso como si conociera otra parte de ti** – sonrió encantadoramente **– Me siento feliz por eso…**

**-"¡¡¡¡¡¡STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! " -** su ojito se volvió un corazoncito… ¡¡NO CABÍA DUDA DE QUE ALLEN ERA MUY LINDOOOO!!

-**La… ¿Lavi? ¿Estás bien?**

**-¿Eh?... ¡SI! ¡Estoy bien! Jejejeje… y… bueno… ¿de que querías hablarme? Jejeje **

**-¡Ah! ¡Si!... **–bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar otra vez con sus manos **– Yo… quería… quería pedirte… bueno… -** el carmín tiñó sus mejillas…

¡¡KYA!! ¡¡Lavi estaba que se moría de emoción!! ¡¡Allen era demasiado lindo!! ¡¡Y más sonrojado e indeciso!!

Si no comenzaba a respirar terminaría por desmayarse… o tal vez con hemorragia nasal…

**-Quería… -**continuó **– Quería pedirte un favor…**

**-Lo que quieras –** sonrió juguetonamente **- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?**

**-Bueno… hace rato… dijiste algo sobre que… los chocolates hechos por uno mismo sólo puedes dárselos a la persona que te gusta…**

**-Si, lo dije…**

**-Y… también… recordarás que… me gusta alguien…**

**-Oh… si… eso también – **ahora se sentía miserable y patético

**-Verás… creo… que me animaré a decirlo lo que siento** – se puso más rojo **– Y para eso tengo pensado obsequiarle un chocolate…**

**-¡Sugoi! ¡Estoy seguro que le encantará! – **no podía derrumbarse frente a Allen: tenía que fingir el tiempo necesario **– Pero no veo en dónde entro yo…**

**-Quisiera que me ayudaras a cocinar…**

**-… ¿Eh?...**

**-¡Ayúdame a hacer el chocolate! ¡Por favor!**

**-… ¿Yo…?...**

**-¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres el único en el que puedo confiar!**

**-…Este… -** su última frase le hizo sentir mejor **– Admito que no se cocinar muy bien, pero por ti lo intentaré **

**-¡¡Gracias!! –** y… saltó sobre el pelirrojo, atrapándolo en un abrazo **-¡¡Muchas gracias!!**

Lavi sintió que los colores se le subían a al rostro… su cuerpo se inmovilizó por completo… ¡¡No podía respirar!!

**-Lo… ¡Lo siento! –** dijo Walker apartándose **– Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento!** – y sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse

**-No te preocupes… -** ahora podría morir feliz

**-También… si quieres preparar un chocolate… podría ayudarte…** - su expresión cambió radicalmente: ahora se veía serio y frío **– Seguramente te gusta alguien y querrás regalarle algo, ¿ne?**

**-Este… - **su actitud lo desconcertó: hacía unos momentos estaba sonrojado, y ahora serio… **- Ahora que lo dices, creo que sip –** no sabía por que, pero tenía la sensación de que Moyashi estaba celoso– **Podríamos ayudarnos, ¿te parece?**

**-Si…** - desvió la mirada **- ¿Quién es ella?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Quién es la que te gusta? –** su tono de voz era más río que un cubito de hielo **– Supongo que es de la Orden… ¿o tal vez es una de las que conociste en tus viajes?**

**-No te precipites –** tenía razón: estaba celoso **- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que, en vez de una ELLA, es un ÉL?**

**-¡¡¿EH?!!**

**-¡Es todo lo que te diré! – **empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta **– Empezaremos a cocinar mañana a las 14:00 pm, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Si! ¡Pero…!**

**-Tengo un libro que podría ayudarnos; necesitaremos varias cosas –** ya lo había sacado al pasillo **– Ve con Jerry-san y pídele prestada la cocina para mañana; yo me encargaré de lo demás –** movió su mano en señal de despedida **- ¡Duerme bien! ¡Mañana será un día atareado!**

**-¡Espera!**

**-¡Bye bye! **– y cerró la puerta

Se oyó un pequeño puchero… y luego nada: al parecer ya se había ido

**-¡Excelente! –** su ojito se volvió una estrella resplandeciente **- ¡Mañana será mi gran oportunidad! MUAHAHAHAHAHA… ¡BIEN! –** dio un brinco **– Tengo que buscar varias cosas – salió corriendo de la habitación**

Tenía un plan

___________________________________________________________________________________

**13 de Febrero**

**14:00 pm**

**Ubicación: Cocina de la Orden Oscura**

**-¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –** Lavi frotaba sus manos complacido **-¡¡Iosh!! ¡Empieza el sabotaje!**

OK…

Había aceptado ayudar a Moyashi en preparar el regalo, pero eso no significaba que no se la fastidiaría un poco: se encargaría de dar un toque "especial" al chocolate

No tenía intenciones de matar al tipo (aunque ganas no le faltaban), pero quería hacerle una buena broma… ¡¡ESO LE PASABA POR CONQUISTAR EL CORAZÓN DE SU MOYASHIIIIIIIII!!

Con lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba seguro de que no era el elegido por el corazón de Allen… pero, aún así, le diría lo que sentía: no podría pasarse la vida fingiendo que no pasaba nada…

No tenía intenciones de torturarlo, pero tampoco podía seguir sacrificándose…

En fin…

-**Hagamos un repaso antes de que llegue Allen-san -** miró las botellas en frente de sí: eran de 5 cm de largo y con un diámetro de 1.5 cm; todas estaban tapadas con un corcho **– Mmmm… agua de cañería… jugo de betabel… esencia de perejil… un poco de petróleo… orina de perro (¡¡¿Dónde la habrá conseguido?!!) ¡¡SI!! ¡Con esto es suficiente!! ¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**-¿Lavi?**

**-¡¡AAHHH!! ¡A… Allen!...-** guardó discretamente la botellas en sus bolsillos **– Lle… ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Jajajajaja **

**-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –** le miró criminatoriamente **– Es como si estuvieras escondiendo algo **

**-¡¡¿Yo?!! ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! –** rió tontamente **– JAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-Era broma – **sonrió **– Me gusta jugar contigo**

**-Malo**

**-Ten –** le extendió una bolita de ropa **– Ponte eso…**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Es un delantal y una pañoleta para el cabello –** sonrió travieso **– No quieres mancharte mientras cocinamos, ¿ne?**

**-Este… -** delantal y pañoleta… tenía el presentimiento de que se vería ridículo con eso **– Yo paso… ¡No soy tan tonto como para ensuciarme! Jojojojo**

**-Hazme caso y póntelo – **dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco **– No quisiera que te ensuciaras por mi culpa **– sonrió **– Después de todo, estás aquí porque te lo pedí… ni siquiera te pregunté si no tenías trabajo pendiente…**

**-¡No te preocupes! ¡Esto lo hago con gusto!-** sonrió **– Además, también me ayudarás a preparar mi obsequio: es como si me devolvieras el favor…**

**-Respecto a eso…-** cambió nuevamente su expresión a una seria **– Quisiera preguntar… ¿Para quién es?**

**-Bueno… - **suspiró **– Sólo te lo diré si me dices quien te gusta…** - él también se había puesto serio

**-Yo…** - sus mejillas se coloraron **– Lo… Lo sabrás cuando lo entregue… aunque sí puedo decirte que… es una persona admirable, cálida, confiable, divertido –** sonrió hermosamente **– No podría estar más feliz de haberme enamorado de él…**

**-En verdad lo quieres, ¿ne?** – era oficial: quería aventarse a un precipicio y morir rápidamente **– Me alegro por ti…**

**-Le diré mis sentimientos… -**bajó la mirada **– Pero dudo que me acepte: en primer lugar, soy un hombre… en segunda…**

**-Si sigues pensando así nada de esto valdrá la pena** – interrumpió **– Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo – l**e acarició la cabeza **– Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti –** sonrió **– Él sería un completo idiota si no te aceptara**

Allen no dijo nada, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios… aunque habría que agregar que sus mejillas eran hermosamente teñidas de carmín

**-Pero dejemos eso por ahora – **sonrió **- ¡Hay que preparar un chocolate!**

**-¡¡Si!!**

Ambos prosiguieron a ponerse el delantal y la pañoleta

**-Me veo ridículo –** lloraba Lavi **– Estas cosas no van conmigo**

**-Al contrario: creo que te hacen ver más guapo**

Levantó la vista despacio… y lo que vio fue… ¡¡Hermoso!!: Allen, con un coqueto delantal blanco de holanes, el cabello ocultado por la pañoleta… se veía sencillamente DIVINO

Su belleza natural combinaba con cualquier cosa

**-¡¡¡¡STRIKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!** – no pudo evitar gritarlo; su ojito se volvió un corazón **- ¡¡ALLEN!! ¡¡ERES SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSOOOO!! ¡¡INCLUSO ESE DELANTAL TE HACE VER GENIAL!!**

**-¿En serio? –** sonrió ampliamente **- ¡Gracias!** – y un lindo sonrojo adornó su rostro

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta… ¡¡Si seguía mirándolo moriría de una hemorragia nasaall!!

Caminó precipitadamente a un estante grande

**-¡Es hora de cocinar! Jojojojo**

**-¡¡SIP!!**

Entre los dos comenzaron a sacar las cosas que necesitarían…

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¡¡Allen!! ¿Podrías ir atrás y lavar la cacerola plateada? **– dijo mientras movía la mezcla **– Iría yo, pero no puedo dejar esto **

**-Ya voy –** y prosiguió a retirarse

**-"¡¡JOJOJOJOJOJO!! ¡¡Es mi oportunidad!!" –** sonrió macabramente **– "Le daré un toque especial a esta delicia"**

Sacó las botellitas y las vació completamente en la mezcla… revolvió bien para que se combinaran perfectamente

Y, gracias a que era chocolate, los olores se esfumaron completamente

**-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡¡Será perfecto!! ¡¡Creo que alguien terminará en la enfermería!! ¡JOJOJOJO!**

**-¡Lavi! –** llegaba Walker **– Ya está; aunque me costó trabajo: el cochambre no se quitaba**

**-¡Buen trabajo!**

**-¿Qué tal va? –** se acercó curioso **- ¡Déjame probarlo!**

**-¡¡NOOO!! –**lo apartó **- ¡¡NO PUEDES PROBARLO!!**

**-¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero saber si tiene buen sabor!**

**-¡Claro que tiene buen sabor! Es chocolate, ¿recuerdas? Jejejeje** – rió nervioso, no podría permitir que Allen lo probara

**-¡Malo! **

**-No hagas berrinches y prepara el molde: ya casi está listo**

**-Y luego… supongo que prepararemos el tuyo…**

**-Así es: dijiste que me ayudarías**

**-Y… y a ti… ¿A ti sí te corresponden?**

**-No –** respondió tranquilo **– Le gusta alguien más**

**-Lo siento –** rayos: había hablado demasiado **– En verdad lo siento**

**-No tiene por qué - **sonrió relajado **– Aún así le diré lo que pienso, tiene derecho a saberlo… además…** -ahora sus sonrisa era triste **– Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada… ya no lo soporto…**

**-Si… si esa persona no te corresponde… ¡¡Es porque es un completo idiota!! –** gritó **- ¿Cómo fijarse en otro cuando tú estás frente a él? ¡¡Estoy seguro de que eres mucho mejor que cualquiera!! ¡¡Eres inteligente, gracioso, fuerte, confiable y atento!! ¡¡Tienes muchas cualidades!!! ¡¡Esa persona debe ser una completa idota si no se fijó en ti!!**

**-Allen… -** vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ahora era él quien se sonrojaba **– Gracias Allen… **-acarició su cabeza **– Ahora tengo más confianza en decírselo **

**-No… no es nada** – también sonrió **– Sólo digo la verdad**

**-Jejejeje… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Continuemos!**

**-¡¡Sip!!**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Un par de horas después…

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¡¡LISTOO!!!**

Finalmente, luego de unas horas mortales (x_x), habían terminado sus obsequios: el de Allen era un chocolate en forma de corazón, de aproximadamente 15 cm de alto, por 12 de ancho y 3 de grosor; estaba guardado en una caja plateada con un moño rojo

El de Lavi también era un chocolate en forma de corazón, y sus medidas eran las mismas que el de Allen; estaba en una caja dorada con moño plateado

Hay que tomar en cuenta que para éste chocolate usaron otra mezcla; no la misma con ingredientes "especiales"

Y, respecto a los toques, todo estaba arreglado: Moyashi no se había percatado y continuaba como si nada; tampoco había permitido que probara el chocolate: no quería mandarlo a la enfermería

**-¡Sugoi! ¡Creo que se ven muy bien! –** habló emocionado Walker **– No somos tan malos cocineros después de todo**

**-¡Exacto! – **los tomó con cuidado **– Se quedarán en el refrigerador hasta que los entreguemos –** los guardó **– No quisiera que se derritieran cuando quedaron tan bien**

**-Este… -**volvía **tartamudear – Bueno… yo… quería agradecerte por ayudarme… sin ti, seguramente habría envenenado a alguien**

**-No digas eso**

**-¡Claro que si! ¡Recuerda que quise calentar la leche con todo y caja! ¡O cuando confundí las cerezas con jitomates!**

**-Bueno… - **una gotera cayó por su si en **– Creo que tienes razón **

**-El punto es… - **continuó **– Que sin ti no hubiera podido hacer… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**-No es nada – **sonrió **– Además, también me ayudaste a preparar el mío**

**-Cierto… ojalá le guste –** los cambio de expresión de Allen eran cada vez más drásticos; Lavi empezaba a asustarse **– Ojalá tengas un final feliz**

**-Lo dudo… pero espero que tú sí lo tengas** – sonrió sinceramente **– Has pasado por muchas cosas, mereces un poquito de felicidad…**

**-Pero… -**ahora lucía triste **– Creo que es persona quiere a alguien más…**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y como lo sabes?**

**-Me lo ha dicho – **desvió la mirada **– Por eso tampoco tendré un final feliz… pero… aún así… ¡¡Aún así quiero decirle que…!!**

**-Tranquilo…**

No había podido resistirse…

Lo jaló por el brazo aprisionándolo en un abrazo…

**-Todo estará bien…**

Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Walker: sentía su cálido cuerpo, su suavidad, el hipnotizante olor a rosas que despedía…

Acariciaba tranquilamente su cabeza cubierta por la pañoleta… podría quedarse así por siempre

Su felicidad creció cuando sintió que Allen le correspondía el abrazo: subió sus manos hacia su espalda y acurrucó la cabeza en su pecho…

Todas las sensaciones se acumularon… ¡En cualquier momento explotaría! ¡Estaba tan feliz!

**-Gracias Lavi** – susurró **– No se que sería de mi sin ti…**

¡¡Que se callara!! ¡¡Que dejara de decir cosas tan tiernas!! ¡¡No podría soportarlo!!

**-¿Sabes? –** continuó **– Me… me gusta… me gusta mucho estar contigo…**

¡¡Que se callara!! ¡¡Si no lo hacía terminaría por besarlo!! ¡¡Abrazarlo!! ¡¡Quitarle el pantalón y hacerle cosas pervertidas!! ¡¡Hacerlo gemir hasta que ya no pudiera más!! ¡¡QUE SE CALLARAAAAAAA!!!

**-¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Pero que lindo se veeeeeeeenn!!** – chilló una voz detrás de ellos **- ¡¡Me encantan los jóvenes!! ¡¡Tienen tanta energía que ofrecer!!**

Ambos, algo asustado, se alejaron inmediatamente… el color rojo adornaba sus caras

**-Je… ¡¡Jerry-san!! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!** – habló Lavi **– Jejeje… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**

**-Venía a ver si no necesitaban algo –** los miró pícaramente **– Pero creo que no tienen problemas para hacer sus "chocolates" jojojojojojo**

Y se retiró por la puerta

**-Jerry-san me da miedo –** chilló Lavi

-**A mi también **

**-Bueno –** sonrió relajado **– Ya que terminamos, hay que recoger este lugar: no podemos dejarlo así **

**-Si…**

Ambos comenzaron: barrieron, guardaron lo que ocuparon y lavaron los trastes

**-¡Terminado! ¡Somos geniales!**

**-Vaya que si** –Walker empezaba a quitarse el delantal y la pañoleta **– La cocina luce totalmente diferente**

**-Son las… 16:14 pm –**también se había quietado las prendas **– Aún es temprano, ¿quieres hacer algo?**

**-Me encantaría –** sonrió **– Pero acompañaré a Lenalee al pueblo: dice que tiene que comprar cosas para mañana**

**-Lenalee… - **sintió un escalofrío horrendo; la chica era un MOUNSTRO INDECISO Y TERCO cuando se trataba de las compras… fue horrible aquella vez que le tocó acompañarla **– Que miedo **

**-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?**

**-¡¡NOO!! ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡NO GRACIAS!! –** por mucho que quisiera estar con Allen, no estaba dispuesto a vivir ese infierno **– Será mejor que haga mi trabajo, si no, Panda me matará**

**-¡¿En serio?! Es que…** -desvió la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse **–Es que sería genial que vinieras… ¡nos divertiríamos!**

**-Dices eso porque no conoces a Lenalee **– una aura depresiva lo invadió **– Aunque yo fuera, no cambiaría nada…**

**-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡¡Si tú vienes todo cambia!! – **lo tomó por la manga de la camisa **-¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Ven con nosotros!! - **se puso más rojo **- ¡¡VEN CONMIGO!!!**

**-Este… -** rayos: no podía resistirse a esa linda carita **– Bueno…**

**-¡¡ALLEN-KUN!!! –** hacía acto de presencia la china **- ¿Estás listo?**

**-¡Si! ¡Justo a tiempo!**

**-Genial – **jalo a Walker por el cuello de la camisa **- ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Hay muchas cosas que comprar! JOJOJOJO –** miró con ojitos brillantes al pelirrojo **- ¿Te gustaría venir? **

**-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! –** rió nervioso **– Jejejej… ¡Ustedes vayan!**

**-Como quieras –** se dirigió a la salida mientras arrastraba al albino **- ¡¡Vámonos!!**

Lavi lo miró con ojos compasivos: no sabía lo que le esperaba… en cambio, Allen le miraba alegre mientras sonreía

**-Nos vemos Lavi ¡Te veo luego!**

**-Suerte**

Y salieron

¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Ahora estaba confundido!!

Las palabras de Walker el día anterior le dieron a comprender que no él era el elegido… ¡¡y con lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos le indicaba que tenía muchas esperanzas!! ¡¡Ya no entendía nada!!

Pero de algo estaba seguro: quien se comiera el chocolate de Allen iría a la enfermería

En fin

Caminó hacia la biblioteca: otra vez había que matar tiempo

___________________________________________________________________________________

**14 de Febrero "Día del Amor y la Amistad"**

**13:00 pm**

**Lugar: Habitación de Lavi**

**-… zzz**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-zzz… 5 minutos más…**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Joder Panda… te dije que 5 minutos más **

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Deja de molestar y déjame dormir… **

Lavi seguía durmiendo a pesar de ser algo tarde: se había emocionado con su trabajo del día anterior y se había retirado a dormir a las 6:00 am… era compresible

**-¿Lavi? –**llamaba Allen por el otro lado de la puerta **-¿Estás ahí? ¡¡Lavi!!**

**-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate, me encantaría estar ahí **

**-¡¡LAVI!! ¡Responde! –** empujó la puerta, y sin querer la abrió: al parecer no le había puesto seguro

**-¿Lavi?**

**-Abriendo la boca para saborear **

**-¡¡¿EH?!! ¡¿Todavía esta durmiendo?!-** suspiró - **Y tenía que se precisamente hoy… ¡Lavi! –** lo movió un poco **–Despierta, ya es hora del intercambio.. ¡¡Lavi!!**

**-… No… ya no puedo comer más… Karin-chan **

**-Ka… ¿Karin-chan? –** una venita saltó de su frente - **¡¡JODER LAVII!! ¡¡DESPIERTAAAAA!!! – **y le quitó bruscamente la sábana

Pero, al parecer… no fue buena idea… lo que vio… le dejo… HELADO: Lavi no tenía playera, ni pantalón… ¡¡ni siquiera ropa interior!! ¡¡Estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo!! ¡¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**-¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? –** depertó **- ¿Allen…? ¿Qué haces aquí…?**

**-…… -**seguía congelado, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima

**-¿Qué pasa? –** notó su expresión **- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así…?**

De pronto, sintió una corriente…

**-¡¡KYA!! ¡¡Tengo frío!!** - se abrazó **- ¿Por qué…? –** y fue… cuando se enteró de su condición… su cara enrojeció por completo **-¡¡¡WWWWWWUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

**-Lavi… **

**-¡NO! ¡NO MIRES!** – cubrió su parte baja **-¡¡ALLEN!!! ¡¿POR QUE ME QUITASTE MI SABANAAAA?!!**

**-Yo… yo… yo sólo quería despertarte –** seguí mirándolo…estaba totalmente hipnotizado

– **Konichiwa…**

**-¡¡Nada de "Konichiwa"!! –** se levantó **-¡¡Dame eso!!**

Walker no reaccionaba

**-¡¡Joder Allen! ¡¡No me mires así!! –** su sonrojo aumentó **- ¡¡DAME ESO!!! –** y le arrebató la sábana; la envolvió alrededor de su cintura **- ¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer?!! ¡¡Rayo!!**

**-Lo… lo siento… -**él también se había puesto rojo **– Yo…**

**-¿Qué pasa? –** le interrumpió algo molesto **-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Sólo…sólo venía a decirte que ya es hora del intercambio –** empezó a jugar con sus manos

– **Venía por ti…**

**-Sí, ya me di cuenta –** chistó **– Rayos Allen: si vas a entrar, toma la molestia de tocar primero **

**-¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Y varias veces!! Pero no me respondías, por eso entré**

**-Ah, ya **

**-¡¡Y lo de la sábana fue tu culpa!!**

**-¡¡¿Y por que mía?!! ¡Yo sólo estaba durmiendo!**

**-¡Pero no sólo eso! ¡Estabas soñando con una tal Karin! ¡¿Verdad?!**

**-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!**

**-¡Por que estaba susurrando su nombre! ¡¡BAKA!!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡¡Si!! – **se veía molesto - **¡Por eso te quité la sábana!! –** al recordarlo sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse **– Y… ¡¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido dormir con pijama?!!**

**-¡¡Claro que duermo con ella!! ¡¡Pero estaba tan cansado que sólo alcancé a quitarme lo que traía puesto!! –**se cruzó de brazos **– Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras puesto cel… -** no terminó la frase: era como si las palabras se le hubieran esfumado

Allen también guardó silencio

…

…

…

Es que, maldición: no estaba molesto porque le hubiera despertado, o el modo en que lo hizo… ¡¡sino que estaba completamente desnudo!! ¡¡LO VIO DESNUDO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (grito desesperado) ¡¡NO QUERÍA QUE LO VIERA ASIIIIII!! ¡¡¿POR QUE NO LO HABIA TRAGADO LA TIERRA?!!

**-Lo… lo siento… -**habló de repente Walker **- Tienes razón: todo fue mi culpa… -** desvió la mirada

– **Es que…**

**-No tienes que darme explicaciones –** ya estaba más calmado **– Al contrario: discúlpame tú por haberme enojado… no era para tanto –** rió un poco **– Además, no tengo nada que tú no, jejejeje**

**-En realidad – **el color volvía a sus mejillas **– Creo que la tienes más grande que yo…**

**-¡¡¡¿EH?!!! E… ¿EN SERIO? – **se sonrojó **– Su… supongo que… que… este…**

**-Eres muy guapo –** susurró **– Y hermoso también…**

**-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡ESTE…!!! –** ya no sabía ni endonde meter la cabeza **– Yo… bueno…**

**-¡BASTA! –** lo empujó hacia el baño **- ¡Aséate! ¡Tienes que estar presentable!**

**-¡Si!**

Y prosiguió a darse un baño rápido…

¡¿Guapo?! ¡¡¿Hermoso?!! ¡¡¿Allen le había dicho que era…?!!! ¡¡KKKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡QUE ALEGRÍA!!! ¡¡AHORA PODÍA MORIR FELIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!!!!

Estaba muy contento

Salió del agua y se secó, enredó la toalla entorno a su cintura y se retiró del baño

**-¡Listo! –**ya había salido **- ¡Me siento mejor!**

**-¡Que bi… ¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!**

Maldición…

Lavi estaba… aún le escurría algo de agua…

Sus mojados cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, haciéndolo lucir muy sexy, ¡¡y que decir del agua que escurría por su cuerpo!!: era como si lo estuviera delineando… y hablando de eso, parecía que el agua marcaba mucho mejor sus músculos, dando a notar que no estaba NADA mal…

**-¿Eh? ¿Ahora que…?** – otra vez Moyashi le miraba hipnotizado **-¿Qué hice?**

**-Na… ¡Nada! –** le dio la espalda **– Te… ¡te espero afuera! –** y prácticamente salió corriendo del cuarto

**-Que raro… -** se dijo **–En fin… ¡es hora de arreglarse!**

Buscando en su armario encontró lo adecuado para la ocasión: un pantalón negro que lo delineaba perfectamente, y una playera color verde botella de manga larga; algunos adornos azul rey adornaban la parte de los hombro y el cuello

Al no muy formal, pero tampoco muy casual

Optó por dejarse el cabello suelto, cosa que acentuaba sus finos rasgos

**-Esta mal que yo lo diga –** se miró en el espejo **– Per luzco realmente bien…**

Ahora estaba más seguro de tener más posibilidades de ser ese "alguien especial" para Moyashi… su actitud, sus cambios de humor, y lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes…¡¡Definitivamente tenía esperanzas!!

**-Genial –** acomodó un poco su cabellera **-¡Vamos Lavi! ¡Hoy es tu gran día! ¡Tú puedes! –** y con estos ánimos prosiguió a salir del cuarto

**-¡Listo! –** dijo alegre **- ¡Vámonos!**

**-¡Sip!**

Y caminaron hacia la estancia, donde ya los estaban esperando

**-¡Bien! – **habló Lenalee – **Ya que estamos todos, empecemos con el intercambio **

Estaban varios exorcistas: Miranda, Krory, Chouji, Marie,… ¡¡incluso Kanda!!; también Komui, Reenver, Jerry y varios Buscadores

**-Primero se darán los regalos para las personas que les gustan** – continuó **– Y luego pueden entregarse los que son para los amigos y familiares –** sonrió **-¿Quién empieza?**

Silencio…

Pero… sorprendentemente, Kanda fue el primero en dar un paso al frente

**-¡Que bien, Kanda!** – la china se veía emocionada **-¿Para quién es?**

Desvió la mirada, y sin decir ni una solo palabra, empezó a caminar hacia ella

**-Ten… - **extendió una caja roja **– Para ti…**

**-¿Eh? –** se le subieron los colores al **rostro - ¿Yo? ¡Eso quiere decir…!**

**-¡¡¡MI LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – **chilló Komui **- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ TAL COSA!!! ¡¡NADIE ME ARREBATARA A MI LENALEEEEE!!! ¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVEEEEER!!! –** ya iba a sacara a Komurin XVI, pero Reenver lo inmovilizó a tiempo

**-Este… gracias… -** dijo ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano **– A decir verdad… ¡¡TEN!! –** y le entregó una caja azul **– Para ti **

Kanda recibió el regalo dócil, y se limitó a entrelazar su mano con la de Lenalee

Todos aplaudieron: al parecer ya había una nueva pareja

Y así fueron pasando: Krory admitió que todavía no olvidaba a Eliade, así que no entregaría regalo en ese sentido; Marie le regaló a Miranda, quien estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, pero que correspondió de buena gana; a Chouji le regaló una linda Buscadora; y Reenver se atrevió a entregarle un regalo a Komui, quien dio las gracias respetuosamente…

**-¿Qué dices, Allen-kun?** – dijo la chica - **¿A quien le vas a regalar?**

Al fin: la hora de la verdad… finalmente sabrían quién era el dueño del corazón de Walker…

Lavi sintió que le faltaba el aire, le temblaban las piernas y se revolvió su estómago…

Tenía que admitirlo: estaba que se moría de los nervios

**-Yo… yo… este…** -recordó de pronto **-¡Mi regalo! ¡Lo olvidé!**

**-¡Yo igual! –** también reaccionó **-¡Siguen en la cocina!**

**-Un momento por favor –** jaló al pelirrojo **-¡Enseguida volvemos!**

Y salieron corriendo…

Lo peor era que, de la estancia a la cocina, había una distancia considerable; tenía que meterle velocidad si no querían retrasarse

Llegaron sin aliento

**-Aquí están –** el pelirrojo llegó al refrigerador -¿**Cómo es posible que los hayamos olvidado? Jejeje –**abrió la puerta **-¡Listo! ¡Están sano y salvo! – **los sacó **- ¡Vámonos! –** le entregó el suyo a Walker y se dirigió a la salida

**-Lavi…**

**-Apresúrate, que ya todos nos están esperando**

**-Lavi… espera…**

**-¿Qué…?**

Su caminar fue detenido por un agarre; volteó su cuerpo para ver la causa

**-Espera… por favor…**

Y… y pegó su cuerpo al del aprendiz; con timidez colocó sus manos en la espalda del mayor, atrapándolo en un posesivo pero cálido abrazo…

Lavi estaba congelado… su mente no reaccionaba

**-Esta bien… lo admito…** -habló Allen**- Te quité la sábana porque… porque estaba molesto… no soporté el hecho de que estuvieras susurrando el nombre de alguien más…** -su cabello ocultaba su mirada**-Estaba celoso…**

¿Había dicho…?

**-La persona que me gusta, eres tú Lavi –**continuó **– Tú eres la persona de quién me enamoré…** -su cuerpo estaba temblando **– Eres inteligente, valiente, cálido, divertido, confiable… no podría estar más feliz de haberme fijado en ti… -** su voz comenzaba a quebrarse **– Siempre fui un cobarde: no tenía el valor para decírtelo… no podía aceptar que te alejaras a causa de lo que siento… -** rió algo triste **– Sé que no empezaremos algo nuevo, que nada va a cambiar… y así esta bien… pero… pero… -** levantó la mirada **- ¡Pero te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!**

Lavi no podía reaccionar

**-Lamento que sea una molestia** – continuó **– Lo último que quiero es incomodarte… pero ya no podía seguir siendo un cobarde – **colocó en su mano la caja plateada **– Para ti, Lavi… - **sonrió triste **– "Feliz día del amor y la amistad"**

Lo soltó y apartó

**-No necesito respuesta** – susurró **– Sólo… sólo te pido que no me dejes solo… no te alejes de mí por esto… ¡sigamos siendo amigos! ¡Puedes actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado!... pero… te ruego que no me abandones…**

**-Tonto… -**se acercó a él… y volvió a abrazarlo; recargó su quijada en la plateada cabellera **– No podría hacerlo… pero, ¿en verdad quieres que lo olvide?**

**-¿Eh?**

Y en un movimiento atrapó sus labios… en un sencillo, cálido, y frágil beso…

Walker estaba sorprendido, pero no dudó en corresponder…

Estaba tan feliz…

**-Te quiero, Allen –** dijo luego de terminar el beso **– Tú eres la persona que quiero –** el abrazo tomó más fuerza **- ¿Sabes? No eres el único que fue un cobarde** – sonrió **– Tenía tanto miedo que estuve dispuesto a fingir…**

**-¿Fingir?**

**-Fingir que no pasaba nada… fingir que no tenía corazón, que no necesitaba de uno… pero no más –** le miró directamente a los ojos **– Te quiero, Allen –** luego dibujó una sonrisa pícara y juguetona **-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo para siempre? **

La cara del albino se iluminó por completo

**-¡¡SI!! ¡¡SI QUIERO!!**

Y volvieron a unir sus labios

**-¡¡¡BRAVOOO!!! ¡BRAVISIMOOO!**

Se oyeron aplausos

**-¿Eh?**

**-Ya era hora –** dijo la china – **Felicidades **

Todos los chicos se encontraban, de repente, en la cocina

**-Gracias Lenalee –** respondió Allen **– Igual tú **

**-¿Desde cuando están ahí? -** Lavi aún tenía entre sus brazos a Moyashi

**-Desde que Allen-kun dijo "Te quiero" –** comentó Komui **– Debo admitir que estoy conmovido**

**-¡¡Ya lo sabía!! – **corazones flotaban alrededor de Jerry **- ¡¡Desde que los vi, supe que terminarían juntos!! ¡¡Me encantan los jóvenes!! ¡¡Tienen tanto amor que dar!!**

**-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! –** le extendió la caja dorada **– Ten, espero te guste**

**-Claro que si… - **volvió a abrazarlo – **Muchas gracias –**le besó **- ¿Pero sabes que me haría más feliz? ¡¡Que probaras mi chocolate!!**

**-…¿Eh?...**

**-¡¡SI!! ¡¡Anda!! ¡¡Prueba tu chocolate!!**

Maldición…

-**Bueno… **

**-¡¡Anda Lavi!! –** le miró suplicante **-¡Por favor! ¡¡Quiero saber si te gusta!!**

Doblemente maldición: no podía negarse ante una carita así

Con miedo… abrió la caja… y ahí estaba: el chocolate al cual le había dado un "toque especial"… no esperaba que esto terminara así…

**-¡Vamos! ¡Pruébalo!**

No podía negarse…

Tomó un pedacito… y se lo comió…

**-¿Te gusta? –** preguntaba ilusionado

**-Mmmm… pues… no sabe nada mal**

Y era en serio: no sabía nada mal, al contrario, estaba exquisito

**-¡Bien! –**habló la peliverde **– Ya que hemos terminado, volvamos a la estancia: hay que seguir celebrando**

**-¡¡Si!!**

Todos caminaron, incluyendo a Lavi y Allen, quienes mantenían sus manos entrelazadas…

**-¿Sabes?-** habló de repente Walker **– Me alegra que no te hayas muerto**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¿Crees que me engañarías? –** su cara se ensombreció **- ¿Con quien crees que estás tratando? ¿Pensaste que no me dí cuenta de que le echaste cosas raras a la mezcla?**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Jajajajajajajaja ¡Iluso! –** le sonrió siniestramente **– Pobre de ti: no te irá bien si sigues subestimándome **

**-¿Con quién me fui a meter? **

**-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO**

Ésta historia tiene varias moralejas:

Sirve de mucho si sabes cocinar, y más si se trata de chocolate

Asegúrate de mezclar bien los elementos: quizás así no se saboreen los ingredientes "extras" que pongas en la pasta

La cocina es un lugar original para declararte, pero ten por seguro que el lugar esté limpio

Si ya agregaste ingredientes "extras", ASEGURATE de que el chocolate no es para ti

Los finales felices existen

FIN


End file.
